Love Between Sisters
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Ruby's been an only child all of her life until the most unexpected thing happens. How will things turn out? Good or bad... Only the ones involved will be able to figure this out
1. Chapter 1

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 1

The Reunion

 **Note:** What?! Another RWBY story? Is this guy insane or what? As a matter of fact, I tend to think so. Just kidding, please don't think I'm actually being serious. Yes, I'm doing another RWBY story because this one relates a lot to my life and RWBY was the show that started it all for me so I hope that doesn't turn anyone away. Also, just because the title says "love," doesn't mean that this is incest. I want to stress that as well. With that being said, I hope you all enjoy this story and be sure to let me know how I do.

Ruby's life has always been hard. Being an only child and being unable to spend any time with her parents made things difficult for her. It nearly pushed her to introversion. Luckily, school life treats her well. Classes are fun and the teachers are great. The only problem for her is making friends. She tries her hardest to be herself, but whenever it comes to making friends, she always messes up and causes them to desert her. As she enters her sophomore year of high school, she decides to try once again with the whole friendship thing. Although this is heartbreaking for her, she doesn't give up. She constantly keeps the mentality in her head that tomorrow is a new and better day.

That mentality definitely pays off because Ruby was in for surprise she never saw coming.

…

It was a Sunday morning and Ruby was up early watching her favorite morning shows. Her parents were slow in the morning, but once they were up, they did their usual things. Ruby's mother prepared the breakfast and her father did some of the morning cleaning. For Ruby, the mornings always seemed to go by pretty quickly. When breakfast was ready, her mother called everyone to the table. However, Ruby was caught off-guard by the doorbell ringing at this time of day. Her parents looked at each other and then walked to the door. When they opened it up, their newest guest was standing at the door.

"Who is it?" Ruby poked her head out and saw a tall, blonde girl standing in the doorway with a pair of luggage. "Mom? Dad? Who is this?"

"Come on in." They invited her in without answering Ruby's question. The weird thing was that their invite in didn't seem very welcoming. They sat down at the table and immediately started with the things they needed to say.

"So what's going on?"

"This may sound weird, but this girl is your older sister. Her name is Yang. Things happened to where she was forced to leave the family. We won't go into detail about why you didn't know about her, but she is your sister. The reason why she's here is because your mother and I have been called away and need a babysitter. She's the only person who was available for the time period. So please be nice to her and hopefully the two of you can get along." Without any more words, her parents started to eat their food and didn't look up. Meanwhile, Ruby couldn't stop looking at Yang. For some reason, this girl was very attractive to her. Her blonde hair and purple eyes were things completely out of this world.

"So you're my sister?" She didn't respond to her. She just groaned softly that pretty much meant a yes. "So how old are you?" She still remained quiet.

"Ruby, leave her alone. She just got here and needs to get adjusted to everything. Give her some time and I'm sure she'll speak eventually." Ruby kept her eyes on Yang and she just ate her food quietly.

Once breakfast was over, Yang grabbed her luggage and headed up to the empty room that was reserved for her. Her parents left her alone, but Ruby couldn't help but follow her the entire time. She watched her unpack and finally settle into her room. Once she was finished, she looked up to see Ruby watching her with wondrous eyes.

"So you're Ruby?" She nodded her head happily. "How old are you now?"

"I'm 15 now. What about you?"

"I'm 24."

"Wow, you're so much older than me. How come I didn't know about you?"

"Your parents said that things just didn't allow it to happen. I think we should just leave it at that."

"Okay, so are you excited to be here?"

"I guess. I'm not going to be doing anything so…"

"Oh…" Ruby wanted to keep up the conversation, but the way she was responding to her just made it really difficult. She wanted to know more about this girl, but she just was having it from her. Once she realized that she wasn't in the mood to talk, she exited her room and walked over to her room. Meanwhile, Yang walked over to her bags and started to unpack her things.

"I guess this place will have to do. It's not like I have anything else to do." It didn't take her long to unpack and once she was finished, she climbed into bed and slept the night away.

Just across the hallway, Ruby couldn't fall asleep. She was only thinking about one thing and that was Yang. It wasn't even the fact that school was starting up tomorrow. This strange girl suddenly coming into her life was just something else. She had so many questions like why Yang was kept a secret from her. This didn't seem like the kind of thing parents hide from their kid so Ruby was determined to figure why this was, some way or another. Her mental state kept her up for quite some time until her body finally gave out. She crashed on her bed and awaited the sun to rise on a new day with her new sister.

…

Once morning came, Ruby jumped out of bed and got ready for school. Once she was freshened up and changed, she ran downstairs hoping that her parents were awake, but the house was completely empty. She called out to them and even checked their room, but they were around. That's when she realized that that trip they were talking about was a lot sooner than she thought. She then walked back up to Yang's room and knocked on the door.

"Yang, are you awake?" Ruby waited a few seconds, but there was still no response. "Did mom and dad tell you that they left already?" This time, she pressed her ear against the door to see if she could anything coming from the inside, but it was useless. "I… I guess I'll be heading to school then. Bye." Ruby quietly walked off in sadness. She wanted to see Yang before she left, but apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

Meanwhile, inside of her room, Yang was wide awake. She was looking out of her window and managed to see Ruby walking to school all by herself. She could tell that the girl was really sad, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. All she did was clench her fist and grit her teeth.

"You guys make me come back and then just leave without giving Ruby any notice? Some parents you are." She grabbed her chair and roughly sat down. "Is there anything I can do the way I am right now?"

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 2

Ruby and Yang

"Hi Yang, I'm home." There was no response from the entire house. Ruby listened to make sure that someone was home and there was. There was a small sound coming from the kitchen so she dropped her things and headed over there. When she poked her head inside, she saw Yang eating some food by herself. "Hi Yang, can I join…"

At that moment, Yang stood up from her chair and headed to the sink. She dumped her plate into the sink and headed back to her room. She passed Ruby on her way there and didn't even acknowledge her. Meanwhile, Ruby was watching her the entire time and didn't even know what to say.

"Um… Yang?"

"Oh, hi Ruby," she said as she entered her room and closed it behind her.

"Hi…" Ruby didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to be a little sister and Yang was making things even more difficult than they needed to be. Eventually, Ruby gave up and walked into the living room where she sat on the couch and stared at the wall. "Am I doing something wrong? I don't think I am." She fell onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes. She wanted to think about this, but at the same time, she didn't want to. It seemed as though it was a little complicated for her to really understand.

…

For the next few days, Ruby continued to try to act like a little sister. Once she was ready for school, she knocked on Yang's door and told her that she was heading off. When she got home from school, she called out for Yang and told her that she was back. It wasn't much, but Ruby felt that it was working in its own special way. Occasionally, she would see Yang hanging out around the house, but she would never say a lot. It just be the normal "hey" or "yo." However, Ruby didn't mind this at all. There was no need to rush this relationship since it was permanent now.

At the end of the week, Yang finally decided to leave the house. However, Ruby was there to intercept her before she could leave the house.

"Hi Yang, whatcha doing?"

"I'm just heading to the store. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure, I guess." She looked down at Ruby and saw a huge smile erupt from her face. It nearly blinded Yang because of how bright it was. The two of them grabbed their things and headed to the store.

On the way there, they didn't really say much. Yang was silent while Ruby was doing some analysis. She constantly had her eyes on her. She was paying attention to her movements, breathing patterns, and eye movements. It didn't take long for Yang to notice that Ruby was literally stabbing her with her eyes. She finally stopped and confronted the little girl.

"Did you lose something over here?"

"Huh? No, I was just…" Ruby suddenly turned around in embarrassment. For some reason, she couldn't get over how beautiful this girl was. It was strange because usually siblings somewhat look alike, but Ruby felt as though she didn't look anything like Yang.

After their little pit stop, they continued on their way to the supermarket. When they got there, Yang immediately went from aisle to aisle looking for groceries. This was where Ruby was surprised again. She thought that Yang would pick up a whole bunch of junk food, but she actually chose all healthy foods. She had all sorts of foods in her cart and Ruby didn't even know how to respond. She just followed behind her until something came to her head.

"So… You can cook?"

"Well, when you live by yourself, it's kind of a necessity."

"You lived by yourself? Did you like it?"

"Things happened so I didn't really have a choice." Yang finished up her shopping and headed to the front of the store.

"What's your favorite food?"

"I don't really have one. Whatever I'm in the mood for is what satisfies me."

"Oh… okay." Ruby managed to get Yang to say more than one word responses, but it still felt hard to talk to her. Meanwhile, Yang looked down at Ruby and saw that she looked kind of sad.

"Do you have a favorite?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Of course you. I'm not talking to anyone else."

"Um, well, I really like chocolate chip cookies. They're so sweet and so good and ugh! I can't stop talking about it now."

Yang smiled.

"Believe it or not, I'm a pretty good baker."

Ruby's face suddenly lit up as bright as the sun.

"You can bake? Would you be able to bake me some cookies?"

"You're a little pushy, aren't you?"

"Oh… sorry."

"It's fine. I don't have enough money for cookies this time, but next time, I guess I can try to make some for you."

"Really? Thank you Yang." She sprang at Yang and wrapped her arm around her body.

"Okay, okay. We get it. You can get off of me now." Yang tried to shake her off, but Ruby's grip was too tight on her. Meanwhile, everyone else in the store was absolutely loving this moment they had. They looked so cute together. Eventually, Yang just decided to go with it until they left the store and headed back home.

When they got back home, Yang immediately got to work on dinner. Ruby decided to watch her do her work and was absolutely astonished by how skillful she was. It was almost as if she was some kind of chef. Originally, Yang was only going to make food for herself, but since Ruby was watching her, she decided to make a little extra. Once the food was done, she set the plates on the table and started to eat. Right as Ruby took the first bite, her face was smacked by incredible taste. Meanwhile, Yang got to enjoy the face of ecstasy.

"Oh my God, this is so good!"

"Well, I'm glad you like it. Every now and then, it's nice hearing that my work is appreciated."

"What are you saying?"

"When I was by myself, I only cooked for myself so no one ever said that my food was good."

"Don't worry Yang, I'll always be here to say that your food is awesome. You can count on that." At that moment, Yang had a change of thought. She thought that coming here would be bad, but it was already seeming like it was worth it. Ruby was such a sweet girl and Yang was able to see it. It made it even better that she was her little sister. She put a smile on her face and looked at Ruby.

"Thanks Ruby."

For the rest of the meal, they just ate their food in peace. Ruby continued to make sounds that she was enjoying her food and Yang tried her best to hold in her laughs. Ruby was such a child even though she was in high school, but that didn't bother her. When they finished their food, Yang took their plates and did the dishes. On the other hand, Ruby went upstairs to get ready for bed. When everything was done, the two of them headed off to bed. Before they separated for the night, Ruby gave Yang a good night hug. Yang wasn't too good with this kind of affectionate so she did her best to return the hug.

"Good night Yang."

"Good night Ruby."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 3

Sisters

When the next of school came around, Ruby had a skip in her step as she got ready. Her usual routine had her get ready, say good morning to Yang, and head off to school. The "good morning" part was important to her because even though Yang never said it to her, it was nice to saying it to someone aside from her parents.

On the other hand, Yang was trying to adapt to this household, but she was taking things a lot slower than what Ruby would like. She was naturally a late sleeper so she could never say good morning back to Ruby on her way out. Thankfully, it was obvious that it didn't affect Ruby that much. Every day she would come, she would tell Yang about what happened to her and almost every time, it was something good.

One day, Ruby came home extra happy. She had a huge smile on her face as she pranced through the house. Yang was in the kitchen preparing some food when Ruby made her way through the room.

"Hi Yang. Doo da doo da doo."

"Um, you kind of seem happy. Is there a reason for that?"

"You bet there's a reason." She grabbed the stool below the kitchen counter and sat on top of it. "I joined a club."

"Is that supposed to be something special?"

"Yang, come on. You know that high school clubs are like everything." She was happily looking at Yang who was shaking her head at that comment. "Okay, well anyway… I decided to join the soccer club and it's filled with really cool people."

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. I got a couple of things to ask. One: Isn't soccer more of a sport than a club? And two: Do you even know how to play soccer?"

"One: That doesn't matter. And two: Of course I can play. You should come watch me sometime. We're actually holding some kind of tryout tomorrow. The captains are going to check out our abilities and decide who will be on the starting lineup. Please come and watch me." Ruby leaned across the counter and hugged Yang's arm.

"Ruby, watch out! That's…" Yang was forced to stop her sentence as she looked down at Ruby's sweet face. "Alright, can you lean back, away from the hot stuff?"

"Oh right… sorry, haha."

"I can't guarantee anything, but I will try. Will that satisfy your mind?"

"Yes it will." Ruby suddenly got off the stool and jumped onto the couch, turning on the TV in the process.

"Whoa, short stack, what do you think you're doing?"

"Uh… Watching TV," she said nervously.

"Uh, I don't think. Dinner's almost ready so turn that thing off and freshen up. Jeez Ruby."

"I'm sorry." Ruby sluggishly turned off the TV and headed upstairs to clean up. Yang watched her leave the room and when she was out of sight, she started to laugh.

"That was such a lame rule, Yang. You gotta remember that for future situations. Alright, I got it. Don't worry. It's already locked inside my head." Yang finished up the rest of the food just in time. The two of them sat down at the dinner table and started to eat.

Like always, Ruby complimented Yang on how good her food was. At the same time, Yang could only smile at how much Ruby was enjoying having Yang here with her. The more time she spent with Ruby, the more she could see that this girl was her baby sister. Unfortunately, the things in the past prevented them from really being sisters. That's what this time was for. Yang was going to use this time to patch up those rough patches from back then. She was just glad that Ruby didn't know anything about it.

…

The next day was another good one. Ruby did her normal morning routine and left for school. This time, Yang managed to wake up just a little bit after Ruby left for school. She headed downstairs and realized that she just missed her. That's when she headed to the couch and plopped onto it.

"Damn." She threw her arm over her eyes, but quickly spazzed out and looked at the clock. "Ah, she didn't even tell me when she was having that soccer thing." She jumped off the couch and got ready as quickly as she could.

When she finished getting ready, she headed out the door and looked in both directions. That's when she realized that she didn't even know what school Ruby went to or where it was located. She ran through the streets looking for people who could tell her where to go. Eventually, she found a nice couple who let her know which direction the school was. She immediately headed in that direction.

When she got to the school, no one was outside. She looked at her watch and saw that school was barely reaching lunch time. She simply decided to hang out around the school just to make sure that she wouldn't miss anything important.

Time went by and Yang didn't see anything happening. It wasn't until school got when things finally started to happen. Yang kept her eyes on the campus to see if she could spot Ruby amongst the flock of kids. There was the main bunch who headed out the main gate while there were other groups that were making their way to the athletic fields. That's when Yang spotted Ruby. She was running with the soccer club towards the soccer field which was on the opposite of campus so Yang repositioned herself so she could get a better view of what Ruby was about to show off to her.

They started out by breaking the group into two groups. One worked on offense and the other worked on defense. Ruby was in the defense group first. That's when Yang couldn't sit still. Ruby's ability to guard others and the ball herself was incredible. She was tearing up the field while the others were left to eat her dust. Yang couldn't help but pump her fist in happiness. Ruby was looking good.

When it came time for offense, that's where things started to take an unexpected turn. Ruby could not shoot a ball to save her life. Yang's attitude quickly changed from pure enjoyment to utter confusion.

"What are you doing Ruby? I thought you could play."

She continued to watch and it just got worse. The other girls in her group were showing her up. They were making goal after goal while Ruby was trying to make her first one.

Eventually, the practice ended and Ruby was so defeated. Yang walked over to the gate to meet up with her. When Ruby looked up, she saw Yang standing in front of her.

"Hey Ruby."

Ruby just stood there in silence as she looked up at Yang.

"Let's go home."

"Yang!" Ruby leapt at her and wrapped her arms around her body. Again, Yang wasn't too sure what she should do with Ruby hugging her body. She just wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder and headed back home.

When they got back, Ruby immediately headed up to her room. She didn't any of her normal things like prance around the house or ask for food. She just sulked silently to her room and closed the door behind her. This immediately caught Yang's attention. Apparently, that little tryout meant a lot more to her than Yang originally thought. Aside from the obvious, Ruby did really well. All Yang could do was stand in the middle of the hallway and think about what she could do about this. She didn't want to leave Ruby like this, but she wasn't quite sure on what she could do to help.

Eventually, Yang decided to go up to Ruby's room and check on her. She knocked on the door and called out to her. Unfortunately, Ruby didn't respond which only made Yang want to stick her nose even more into this little dilemma. She opened the door and took a quick peek inside the room. Right as her eyes saw the room, she saw Ruby sitting in her chair staring out the window. She wasn't moving or making any noise. She was just sitting there.

"Hey Ruby, are you okay?"

There was no response.

"Hey, you don't have to beat yourself up like this. We all have our bad days."

"But this wasn't a bad day."

"What are you talking about?"

Ruby turned her chair around and looked right at Yang.

"I can't shoot a soccer ball."

"Like…"

"At all. I can't do it. Ever since I started playing soccer, I could never shoot the ball. Whenever I think about it or try, the worst results come up. I don't know why I can't." Ruby stood up from her chair and slammed her face against her bed. With her face pressed against her bed, she screamed at the top of her lungs, but only sounded like a muffle to Yang.

"Well, there are solutions."

"How?"

"Well… I can't say it would help, but I did play soccer when I was younger. Maybe I could help you out. I mean… That is if you want it. I can't even guarantee that I'll be…"

Out of nowhere, Ruby leapt up towards her and grabbed her hands, silencing her mid-sentence.

"I would absolutely love your help."

"But… I don't even know if I'll be of any help to you. It has been a really long time since I've played. I'd have to get used to everything."

"I don't care. You're offering to help me and that's more than enough for me." Ruby squeezed Yang even tighter and dug her face into her body. Even though it didn't seem like much, Ruby felt like the two of them were taking their first steps as sisters. On the other hand, Yang felt as if she was finally doing something special for this girl. She slowly wrapped her arms around Ruby and kept her attached to her body.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 4

Achieving Their Goals

There was a lot of work to do and Ruby could barely even concentrate during the week. Since she was good enough on defense, the team decided to keep her on as an alternate, but Ruby was determined to become a regular on the team. Yang promised to train with her once the weekend started so Ruby was anxiously waiting until the end of Friday.

Meanwhile, Yang was getting a little nervous about this whole thing. She wasn't quite sure on how good her skills were. She wasn't even sure if she could teach someone else. She's never done this kind of thing before so she was getting a little nervous. She made a promise to teach Ruby how to shoot the ball so there was no way she could back out of that now. Simply to make sure that she had what it takes to teach her little sister, she went out during the day to test out her own skills. That's when she realized that time was not on her side. Her ball-handling skills weren't all that great, but her shooting was definitely better than Ruby's, and that was all that mattered.

When Saturday morning came around, Ruby jumped out of bed and got ready. Once she was amped up, she banged on Yang's door and demanded her to hurry up. Luckily, Yang was ready just like her so the two of them headed to a nearby athletic field to finally start their training.

"Alright, let's get started. I'm ready to score like crazy," Ruby said as she skipped onto the soccer field.

"Hold on… You can't just start playing out of the blue. Get stretched, you dummy."

"Oh right, haha, I totally forgot." Ruby immediately planted her butt on the ground and started to stretch her legs and arms. Yang joined her shortly after since she was going to have to do some work as well. "So how long has it been since you've actually played?"

"Oh jeez, I knew you'd ask that question. I would probably say like 10 years, maybe."

"Wow, you are old."

"Hey, watch your mouth."

"Sorry." Ruby's body shot straight up as her stretching came to a finish. "But I'm ready to start."

"Alright, show me what you can do."

"But you said you would help me get better."

"And I will, but I need to see you up close in order to know what I need to work on with you. Now shoot the ball."

"Fine." Ruby picked up a ball and placed it a ways away in front of the goal. She looked at the ball and then at the goal and then at the ball again. She took a nice, deep breath and took her first shot. Immediately, the ball veered to the left, completely missing the entire goal. "Can you help me now?"

"Shoot another one." Yang could see the annoyed look on her face, but she was doing this for a purpose. She needed to know where Ruby was going wrong in order to fix this problem. She watched Ruby set up another ball and shoot again. This time, the ball rocketed towards the top of the post and missed completely.

"Yang, this is embarrassing. Please just help me out," she said as the pouty little kid act was starting to show in Ruby's façade.

"Alright, alright. I think I know what's going on here."

"You do? Sweet!"

"I'm pretty sure your problem is your mentality." A few seconds went by as Yang saw the blankest look on Ruby's face.

"So… You're the telling me that it has to do with the brain? But I hate stuff like that. I'm not smart enough to know what my brain is thinking."

"Ruby, you're the one who's telling your brain what to think."

"I am?" She stood there in silence as she had to think about that comment. "I guess you're right," she said with a smile.

"Anyway," Yang said with a sigh, "this is what you're doing. You're thinking way too much. You're using your eyes to guide the ball and that's causing everything to go all over the place. I've seen your ball-handling skills and you let your legs do all of the work. It's the same with shooting. Let your legs tell the ball where to go. It's a lot easier when you do instead of me telling you. Go ahead and try it."

"Alright." Ruby placed another ball down and took a few steps back. This time, she only looked at the ball. Within her shoes, she wiggled her toes to make sure that she still had control over her own leg. She then took a deep breath and kicked the ball as hard as she could. However, she was too afraid to look so she closed her eyes.

Ding! That sound could only mean one thing. She opened her eyes to see the ball rolling back towards her.

"See, that was a lot better. You managed to hit the post. At the tryouts, you couldn't even touch it. You're already making progress."

"Wow, you were telling the truth. It's a lot easier doing than thinking about it."

"I told you. You wanna try again?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay." Yang ran over to the goal and picked up the balls to bring them back to Ruby. Ruby set up the balls in a line, but only concentrated on one at a time. With each ball, the results kept on getting better. Unfortunately, none of them managed to go in, but she was definitely getting the hang of it. On her last shot, the ball hit the post and nearly ricocheted into the goal.

After some time, Yang decided that it was best for Ruby to take a break. She had been shooting balls for about an hour straight. While Ruby was regaining her energy, Yang decided to try it out once again. She picked up a ball and placed to the far left of the goal. From afar, Ruby knew that if yang shot this ball straight, it would miss by a mile so she stood up in confusion.

"Yang, what are you…"

At that moment, Yang kicked the ball in an interesting way. The ball started out straight, but then started to curve back towards the goal, perfectly hitting the top corner of the goal. When Yang saw the ball hit the net, she took a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

"Dang, I still got it." She turned around to head back towards Ruby when Ruby was already in her face before she could.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That shot. It curved like a boomerang or something like that. What was that?"

"That was a hook shot."

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Yang suddenly put her hand on Ruby's head and started to rub it roughly.

"Let's get your balls into the net before we start doing anything crazy."

"Ah, but…"

"Ruby, shut it." Yang gently brought her hand down, forcing Ruby's chin to eat her own chest. "Let's get back to work."

"Okay."

For the rest of the day, the two of them spent their time working on Ruby's shooting skills. By the end of the day, Ruby was finally able to get the ball into the net with ease. It took a while, but she eventually got it. And then, just for fun, Yang gave Ruby a couple of chances to try that hook shot she did, but Ruby didn't even come close. That's when Yang called it for day and the two of them headed back home.

Right as they got home, hunger filled the house. Yang didn't have any food prepared so she suggested that they order pizza. Ruby immediately cheered for the idea which decided it. The only bad thing was the wait. They were starving, but they had to wait for their delivery to come by.

After some time, the doorbell rang and Yang went to go answer the door. It was the pizza man, or girl, being the correct term. She looked as though she was still in high school. She had long, black hair with a ribbon on top of her head.

"Here's your…" The girl looked up and suddenly dropped the pizza box. Luckily, Yang was there to catch it before it could crash on the ground.

"Pizza?"

"Yeah, your pizza."

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Um, $12, please."

Yang reached into her pocket and pulled out the first thing that she could find: A $20 bill.

"Here you go. You can keep the change."

"Wow, really?"

"Of course."

"Well thank you." Yang was closing the door when the girl spoke out as quickly as she could.

"Wait, t-there's something I have to ask every customer I meet on runs."

"Okay. What's up?"

"You see, w-we're short on workers at our place and our manager was wondering if there was anyone interested in working for him. All you would need to do is go in for an interview. The process is really easy and quick so…"

"Hm, interesting. I was actually planning on looking for a job."

"Well, the address is on the box if you're interested."

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day." Yang closed the door while the girl remained outside the door for a couple of seconds.

"S-She was so pretty."

Back inside the house, Ruby and Yang devoured the pizza in minutes. After that, they got ready for bed. Ruby quickly went off to bed since she did so much in just one day. On the other hand, Yang was a little slow falling asleep. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what she's been doing this whole time.

"You know… Today actually felt like we were sisters. It was kind of nice. I'm… I'm actually glad that I'm living with my little sister again."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 5

Affection

Ruby's skills were being honed at a tremendous rate. Yang and Ruby went out as often as they could to practice and every time they did, Ruby was able to improve on something else. The only bad thing was that Ruby was still unable to get Yang's curve shot down. Even though Yang kept on insisting that it was unnecessary for her to learn it, Ruby was persistent in that it was vital to being on the team. Other than that, things were going very well between them.

Ruby was showing a lot more affection towards yang in almost every way. Meanwhile, Yang was trying her hardest to show Ruby that she cared as well. Her hugs were still awkward, but they were getting better. This was where Yang was putting most of her practice in. the best thing a big sister could do was give her younger sister a good hug so Yang was determined to get it right for Ruby.

One day, after coming home from school, Ruby told Yang about how their team was going to have their first scrimmage this upcoming weekend. Without giving yang any time to talk, Ruby talked about she was going to be the scoring champion and master that awesome curve shot. At this point, there was no reason for her to disagree with Ruby since she was showing the will to learn in at all costs.

Ruby continued to psych herself up until the day of the big scrimmage. She woke up early and made sure her body was limber enough to move around in any way she could. Once Yang was ready, they headed to the school where the scrimmage was going to take place. When they got to school, most of her teammates were already there so Ruby ran over the huddle, but not before giving Yang for good luck.

"Good luck Ruby. You'll do great."

"Thanks sis. My first goal will be dedicated to you."

"Alright. I'll be waiting." The two of them smiled as they parted for the day. Yang took her spot on the bleachers while Ruby started to warm up with her team.

Yang watched her every move and could see all of the hard work that went into making Ruby this good. They started off with dribbling which Ruby was able to dominate in. After that was shooting which was where she was able to stand out. The odd thing was that the others weren't doing so well and since this was a scrimmage, the coach decided to test out everyone on the team. When the game started, Ruby took the game by storm.

She was blazing up and down the field at ridiculous speeds. The other team could barely keep up with her. Once she was at the other end of the field, she took a deep breath and took her first shot. The ball zoomed right into the top corner of the goal without the goalie even touching it.

Tweet!

"Woo!" Yang couldn't help but stand up and throw her arms into the air. "Nice shot Ruby!"

At that moment, Ruby gave her a gun point with both of her hands and a cute little wink. Yang knew her little sister was a dork, but this little gesture put her over the top. She immediately sat back down and dug her hands in her face. This girl was too much for her to handle. However, Yang was able to get over it pretty quickly. She refocused her attention on the game and continued to watch Ruby's movements.

For the entire first half of the game, no one was able to touch Ruby. Her speed and agility were above the levels of everyone else on the other team. Thankfully, she wasn't selfish either. She passed to her other teammates when they were open, but the bad thing was that their shots never went in. At the same time, the other team was getting into rhythm by tying the game up 1-1 at the half. The coach pulled everyone into a huddle and broke everything down.

From where she was, Yang couldn't really tell what was going on, but it looked as though Ruby was staying in while most of the other players were being switched out. When Yang looked at the other team, she could tell that something changed as well. The aura that they were giving off was unlike the first half. She could tell that this final half was going to be a challenge for Ruby's team.

Right from the start, the team was putting most of their pressure on Ruby. Whenever the ball went to her, they were on her like glue while if the other players had it, they created a wall so that neither them nor Ruby could get ahead of them. This was making Yang a little concerned. Going by her own memory, she's never seen Ruby go against people like this. Ruby, herself, couldn't shake her enemies off of her so the ball rarely made it over to her.

"Come on Ruby! You can beat these guys! Get it together!" Yang stood up from her chair and threw her fist into the air.

At that moment, Ruby was able to hear Yang's cheer for her which caused an immediate response. Ruby did a little shake and bake and managed to break free of her defenders. That's when her teammates passed it to her in hopes that she would be able to put this little game away. Time was running down with only 5 minutes left.

"Let's go Ruby, let's go!" From the bench, her teammates were cheering her on. From the sidelines, Yang was cheering in her head since she didn't want to seem like some kind of parent.

"I got it!" Ruby used her awesome ball handling skills to weave through her pair of defenders. However, that wasn't all of it. The rest of the opposing team were waiting for her and created a wall that she was unable to get through. She did everything she could, but was unable to find a hole to pass through.

"Stop her!"

Ruby continued to look for an opening, but the other team was persistent on making sure that she couldn't get close to the goal. That's when Ruby looked at the clock and saw one minute remaining. She was running out of time. She turned her body and ran towards one side of the field. Unfortunately, everyone else on the other team followed her. This made it impossible for her to shoot or pass to her other teammates, but she had to do something. She bit her lip and tightened her shooting leg. Then, she kicked the ball as hard as she could and immediately fell to the ground.

However, she kept her eyes on the ball the entire time. The ball obviously wasn't going to make it into the goal so her teammates were starting to lose hope. Meanwhile, the goalie still had her eyes on the ball as it started to curve drastically.

"What?" She was guarding the side of the goal that Ruby shot from, but the ball quickly curved to the other side of the goal. While this was happening, Ruby's face lit up with amazement as her ball curved like some kind of boomerang. At the last second, the goalie dived for the ball, but it managed to pass her.

"Goal!" Everyone cheered as Ruby was able to score the winning point. Yang couldn't believe what she saw.

"Woo! Ruby!" The team ran onto the field and headed towards her who was still on the ground. When they got to her, they picked her up and hoisted her onto their shoulders.

"Holy crap! That was an insane shot!"

"How did you do that?"

"Yeah, we gotta know."

As all of this was going on, Ruby was completely clueless. For one reason, she had no idea how she did that. The other reason was why they were carrying her like they won some kind of championship.

"Hey, uh, it was just a scrimmage." Her voice couldn't be heard. Everyone was too happy to care.

Eventually, the parade calmed down and Ruby was able to return to the ground. Right as her feet touched the ground, Yang broke through the crowd and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Ruby, I'm so proud of you. That was awesome."

"Yang, it was just a scrimmage."

"I don't care. You were phenomenal." Yang squeezed her even tighter which made it almost impossible for Ruby to breathe.

However, Ruby didn't mind. She just let Yang have her way with her. As far as she could remember, this was the first time Yang was showing affection first. Ruby was speechless on so many conditions now. Even though there was a lot on her mind, the only thing that mattered was her sister. This girl was unlike how she was when she first moved in. That's when Ruby smiled to herself. She couldn't help but take credit for Yang's drastic change in character.

"I love you Ruby."

Ruby's eyes widened at the sound of those words.

"Yang, I… I love you too."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 6

Normal Life

After the game, the coach gave Ruby a little talk which eventually lead her to becoming a starter for the team. Even though it was only a scrimmage, the coach was really impressed to her skills and determination that lead to the victory. That was the icing on the cake. Once it was over, Yang decided to take Ruby out for some ice cream since this was a momentous occasion for her. For the rest of the weekend, they could only talk about soccer and what the two of them had planned in terms of practicing with each other.

When the next of school started, Yang managed to wake up early. She got out of bed and waited for Ruby in the living room. The two of them said goodbye to each other and went on their separate ways. Yang initially had plans to go out and find a job since she was planning on staying for a while. She quickly got ready and headed out.

Right from the start, things weren't looking too good for. All of the places she went to were in search of people with more experience than her. She even insisted that she could learn very quickly. They just didn't want to hire a newbie like her. This made things difficult, but after a while, she came across the same pizza place that they ordered pizza from the other day. That's when she remembered that girl telling her about a job opening. She quickly grabbed her things and walked over to it with high hopes.

When she walked in, she immediately loved the feel of the place. It served as both a sit-in and a take-out pizza place which was awesome. She walked over to the counter and took a deep breath.

"Hi, one of your workers told me about a job opening the other day and I was wondering what the availability here was."

"Ah, let me get the manager. I'll be right back." The cashier headed into the back to get the manager.

As Yang waited their patiently, she caught sight of the girl who delivered her pizza to their house. She didn't wave or anything since she wasn't really familiar with her. When the girl made eye contact with her, she just gave her a friendly smile.

Boom! The girl was carrying a bunch of boxes and accidently ran into the wall, causing all of the boxes to fly all over the place.

"Blake, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry."

"You have got to pay attention to where you're going. Imagine if you had actual pizzas in them."

"I know. I'm really sorry. This won't happen again."

From the front of the store, Yang couldn't help but laugh a little at the situation. It wasn't like she meant to make fun of the girl. It just seemed so strange to run into a wall that was clearly right in front of her. After about another minute or so, the managed came out to greet and Yang and then take her back into his office. When they made it into his office, they immediately got down to business.

"So, what did you hear from my employees?"

"Well, she said that you guys were short-handed and were looking for someone capable at doing their job correctly."

"Hm, and may I ask which employee this was?"

"It was the girl with black hair… Gosh, I don't remember her name, and they just said a few seconds ago."

"Haha, that's Blake. She's our baby. She just started so things are going too smoothly for her. However, she's very good when she's working hard."

"Oh, that's good."

"So tell me about your past experience. I know this is a little informal for a job interview, but just go with it."

"Haha, alright. Well, I've had quite a few jobs in the past, but I've been forced to move a lot so I never got to keep a steady jobs."

"Oh that sucks. Well, we hope that your situation can stay pretty calm so that we can have you for a long time. I just want to let you know that everyone who works here is a wonderful person. I try to make this job fun and competent. I've always had this mentality that if work isn't worth going to then why even go? You get it that, right?"

"Oh, you bet I do. I've had my fair share of crap jobs."

"Well, how about we do this? I'll give you today as a test run and if you don't like, you won't have to come back. If you do, let me know and I'll get you on board with the crew. How does that sound?"

"I like it. Thank you so much."

"Oh, no problem. Let's get you started." The manager stood up from his chair and guided her back into the kitchen where his workers were already waiting for her. "Alright everyone, today, we have a little trial worker with us. This is Yang. I hope you all can work well with her. For now, let's have Ren show the ropes. Ren, come and say hi." At that moment, Ren stepped out in front of the group and stuck out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Ren. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Hey Boss, what should I get her started on first?"

"I don't know. Yang, what do you feel like learning?"

"Well, cashier is easy so let's start with making pizzas."

"Oh, if you're gonna go with that then I think Blake would be the better candidate to help you out. What do you think, Blake? Do you think you could help our wonderful new worker?"

"Huh?! Uh, s-sure."

"Awesome. I guess you'll be in her care for the day. Good luck and I hope to hear back from you by the end of the day." Everyone split off to continue their work while Blake and Yang headed into the pizza making area of the kitchen.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for telling me about this opportunity. From what I can see, you guys seem like a really cool bunch of people."

"Y-Yeah, we have our days. Haha."

"Alright, well, let's get this thing started."

Blake wasted no time teaching Yang how to make their pizzas and Yang was immediately thrown off guard by how skilled this girl was. She prepared the dough and then tossed it into the air like those professionals always do. After that, she lathered the sauce over the dough and put on any other toppings that she was in the mood for. All that was left to do was put in the oven and wait. The thing about this place was that they had an actual wood oven so it made it even better. Once Blake's was in the oven, Yang decided to try it herself.

In the beginning, the preparing he dough was easy, but tossing it was the hard part. It kept tearing or landing on her arm or face. This is when Blake got her revenge and laughed a bit to herself. After the dough was somewhat ready, Yang put her toppings on. She didn't do anything special since she thought that she might have the chance to bring this back with Ruby so after everything was done, she put it in the oven and waited with high hopes.

"So, you're Blake, right?"

"Yes. I-I'm sorry, but I don't remember your name."

"I'm Yang. It's nice to meet you again." Yang stuck out her hand and Blake shook it nervously. "So, if it's not an awkward question, how old are you?"

"I'm 18, a senior in high school."

"Oh nice. My little sister's in high school too, but she's a sophomore. Probably the worst year of my life."

"Hey, me too. For some reason, that year was just so bleh."

"Haha, I feel the exact same way."

"Hey, this ain't no time for chit chat ladies."

"But we're just waiting for our pizzas to cook."

"Alright, well, don't get too comfortable." The manager looked at them funny and then went on his way. After that, the two of them waited until their pizzas were done. The end results were pretty good. Both of their works looked pretty good and when the manager came over to inspect it, he allowed Yang to take it home and call it quits for the day. He escorted her out of the restaurant and asked her the big question. "So, are you interested in joining the team?"

"Um, I think so. This place seems really comfortable and I really like that."

"Awesome. The weekdays are the days where we need the most hands so if you're able to…"

"Say no more. I'll be able to work during the week."

"Perfect. I will you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity."

"No, thank you." The two of them shook hands and then parted ways.

When Yang got home, Ruby immediately ran into her body and squeezed her as tight as possible.

"Yang, I was so worried. I thought you packed up and left me alone. I didn't think that was actually true, but when I couldn't find you after a long period of time, I started to think that that was true. Where were you?"

"Don't worry Ruby. I was just job hunting and luckily, I managed to find one. It's the pizza place we got food from last time."

"Really?" Ruby looked up with a face as bright as the sun.

"Yep. We'll be able to get pizza there for free now."

"Yay!"

"And hey." Yang pulled Ruby off of her and knelt down to look her in the eyes. "I'll never leave you alone again… Ever."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 7

The Talk

More time went by and Yang was getting closer and closer with Ruby. Ruby was also doing her part to make sure that Yang felt at home. At this point in time, it almost felt as if the two of them have been living together forever. Whenever Ruby needed help with something, Yang would be there for her no matter what it was. Whenever Yang was in some kind of mood, Ruby was always there to bring her back to reality. They were definitely acting like sisters.

When finals came around, Ruby and Yang spent a lot of time together. This was when Ruby confessed about not being too good at school. At the same time, Yang told her the same thing so they decided to put their brains together to become a super human. Their nights became later, but remained efficient. They worked their hardest until the tests finally happened. When the results were posted, Ruby was relieved to find out that she had passed the tests. Her results weren't that great, but it was definitely better than failing.

Now, they had all Winter Break to do whatever they wanted together. However, there was something that was bothering the both of them and they were determined to resolve this over the break.

One night, they decided to watch a movie together. Yang was braiding Ruby's hair when something interesting happened during the movie. A man had a little girl with him and on the other side of the room, a woman had another girl with her. The camera zoomed out to show the whole scene. That's when the two of them realized that it was a family reunion. The little girls walked towards each other slowly and asked them their names. That's when they realized that they were sisters and they suddenly hugged each other with tears running down their faces. The movie cut there and left Ruby and Yang somewhat speechless.

"Um… Yang?"

"Ruby, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you as well."

"Alright." Yang grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. She then spun Ruby around and looked her in the eyes. "Do you want me to go first or…"

"I want to go first."

"Alright."

"First off, I do want to say that I'm really glad that you're living here with me. I never had a sister or knew the feeling of having one so this is so cool, but… How come I didn't know that I had a sister?"

"Ruby, please don't think of me like some sister who abandoned her little sister."

"I could never think like that. Why would you be acting this way towards me if you're the one who abandoned me?"

"Thanks Ruby, but seriously… There is a good reason as to why I was never around."

"Please tell me. I want to know. Now that I have a sister, there's still so much that I want to do with you."

"Just clam down Ruby. I am literally about to tell you." Yang was starting to get a little annoyed which immediately caused Ruby to shut herself up and simply listen to what Yang had to say to her.

…

"I was the only child for a long time, but then mom had another kid. When I found out that you were a girl, I was so excited. By that time, I was old enough to know what being a big sister meant and I really wanted to be one. However, mom eventually got sick and was forced to be sent to a high-class hospital. That's when dad decided to leave her."

"Leave her? But mom's been with dad all of this time. That doesn't make any sense."

"Oh right, you don't know about that."

"About what?"

"When mom got sick, things started to change in their relationship. They started to spend less time with each other which made the both of them sad. However, it was different on both sides. Mom was sad because she loved dad and wanted to be with him. Dad was sad because his needs weren't being met that most woman can meet so he decided to get a divorce and eventually married the woman you know now as your mom."

"Huh? You're telling me that she's not my real mom." Ruby looked at Yang with worried eyes and saw her shaking her head.

"We were taken away from mom just a couple days after she gave birth to you. That's also when I was separated from you. Dad wanted a fresh start so he decided to move me with our Uncle Qrow. He said that I looked too much like mom so he wanted to be away from her image. I didn't really know why all of that happened until I started high school. That's when I realized that dad was a horrible person. He didn't even love mom enough to stay by her side and care for her as much as he could. Instead, he found another woman to ease his mind. I'm guessing he's never told you any of this."

"No… He hasn't."

"Ruby, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way, but…"

At that moment, Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's body and squeezed her as tight as she could.

"Ruby?"

"You don't need to be sorry."

"So… You trust me?"

"Of course I do. You have no reason to lie to me."

"Still… I'm sorry about everything. I wanted to be there for you when you grew up." Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby and hugged her back. "But I was never able to see you because of dad."

"Hey. You've been doing an amazing job these past few months. I couldn't thank you enough."

"Ruby, I'm glad you're so accepting of me. I was so afraid that you would look at me with rejecting eyes. I wouldn't have been able to handle that if that happened."

"Being an only child was so boring so when I found that you were my sister, I couldn't have been happier. I'm just glad that you're super cool. I love you Yang."

"I love you too."

…

They stayed in each other's embrace for quite a long time until the night got late. The two of them got ready for bed and went into their rooms. However, Yang couldn't fall asleep. There were too many things running through her head. She couldn't believe that she told Ruby about her past. She couldn't believe that she told her this early too. Her initial plan was to warm up to her and then tell her, but the two of them got along together really easily so this reveal was inevitable.

Eventually, Yang sat down on her bed and tried to calm down. She stroked her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

"It kind of feels good to get all of that off my chest. I'm just worried about Ruby. I'm afraid this is going to change her… I really hope it doesn't."

Boom! Yang suddenly turned her head and a lightning storm randomly made its way towards them. She stood up from her bed and closed the curtains. Immediately after that, a knock came from her door so she answered it.

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"C-Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Why? Is it this storm?"

"No. I just want to be with you."

Yang could see the genuine look in her face so she decided to go along with it. Ruby walked into the room and put her pillow down on Yang's bed. Yang then turned off the lights and climbed into bed first. Ruby climbed in after her and snuggled up into her body.

"Ruby, are you okay?"

"Mmm." Her voice was soft and somewhat weak.

"I know you didn't want to hear any of that from before, but it was the right thing to do. I hope you can understand."

"I get it. You can stop apologizing."

A few seconds went by as Yang was contemplating to herself about what she should do next. The main question that was running through her head was: Was it too early? Even though Ruby kept saying that she was feeling alright, Yang couldn't help but feel that she was just holding it in.

"Hey Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Is mom beautiful?"

Yang's eyes suddenly widened.

"Would you like to meet her?"

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 8

Carrying a Promise

 **Note:** Sorry for the short chapter, but this was meant to serve as a bridge to the next chapter. I hope you guys can still enjoy the goodness that I'm trying to provide you all.

"Huh? Meet her? We can do that?"

"Of course we can. I'd have to do some things, but I can make it work."

"I… I would really like that a lot."

"Alright. We'll see her soon. Just go to sleep. I don't want you thinking about any more than you need to."

"Okay. I love you Yang."

"I love you too Ruby." Yang kissed her on the forehead and eventually fell asleep.

When morning came, Yang woke up extra earlier to do some of the work she needed to do. She made sure she had enough money, she had the keys to the car, and any other information she needed in order for this to happen. Thankfully, it didn't take that long, but by the time she finished everything, Ruby came down the stairs in quite the groggy mood.

"Morning Yang."

"Morning. You seem less Ruby-like today."

"I know. I think it was what we talked about yesterday. I just couldn't get any sleep. I was too worried about what was going to happen."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't want to pile all of that stuff on you at one time, but it just happened that way."

"It's okay. It's just one night of sleep. It won't kill me."

"Haha, anyway. Ruby, go get ready. We're going to go see mom today."

"Really?" Ruby's face suddenly lit up with joy as she turned around and headed up to her room to get ready.

"Be sure to pack for a few days!"

"Got it!"

As Yang waited for Ruby to finish packing, she couldn't but feel a little worried. For Yang, it's been a while since she's seen her mom. She was also worried that Ruby might not like her. But then again, there was no way she would not like her since she was Ruby's real mom. The wait didn't last very. Ruby ran down the stairs and out to the car. Yang was barely able to keep up because Ruby was moving at tremendous speeds. She then grabbed her things and packed the car the trip.

During the trip, Ruby was quiet, but very jittery. On the other hand, Yang was calm. She wanted this to go well and she wanted Ruby to have the encounter she always dreamed of. The hard thing about this was to find something to talk about. It wasn't that there was an awkward silence. It was just the fact that they were doing something completely different that couldn't really be explained with words.

The trip was a long one since their mother was held in a high-class hospital in a faraway city. As the ride went on, Ruby eventually started to ask questions. Unfortunately, Yang didn't want to answer them. She wanted to wait and let her mom answer them for her. This trip was for Ruby so Yang wanted to make it the best for Ruby.

After a couple of hours, they finally arrived at the city where the hospital was. The buildings were huge and the streets were packed with people. This was definitely a change of scenery when compared to their town where they live. Yang wasted no time in finding the hospital. They found parking in the parking structure and nearly ran into the lobby of the hospital. Ruby was the first one to make it to the desk with Yang right on her tail.

"Good afternoon ladies. Who are we visiting today?"

"A Ms. Summer Rose. She's our mother."

"Rose. Let's see here… Ah, here she is. Second floor and she'll be the first one of the left."

"Thank you very much."

Without a second thought, Ruby ran to the stairwell and ran up the flight of stairs as fast as she could. Unfortunately, there was something she had to say to Ruby first so she had to catch up with her. When the two of them made it to the second floor, Yang called out to Ruby which finally halted her progress.

"Ruby wait… Before you go inside, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yang, can't this wait? I really want to see mom, like really want to see her."

"I know you do, but this is important." Yang put her hands on Ruby's shoulders with the intention of calming her down. "I need to go in first and check on her."

"Why do you have to do that? Don't the doctors who work here deal with stuff like that?"

"They do, but they've given me full access to her room at all times. Please, just wait outside until I say you can come in. Got it?"

"Uh fine. I got it."

"Thank you. I won't be long." Yang took her hands off of Ruby's shoulders and walked in cautiously. Once the door closed, Ruby forced herself to remain as patient as she could.

The wait was only about two minutes, but to Ruby, it felt like an eternity. She wanted to go inside and see her mom. She wanted to see her beautiful face. She wanted to ask her all of these questions, but all of these desires were being restrained by yang's request that she stay outside until she was given the go-ahead. That's why, when the door cracked open, Ruby jumped up towards the ceiling and had on a puppy face like she was about to get some kind of treat.

"Can I go inside now?"

"Sure. She's all yours."

At that moment, Ruby squeezed Yang as tight as she could and then ran into the room. The lights were off, but the sun was breaching the through the curtains, keeping it comfortably warm. There was just one bed inside with only one other person in there. She took a deep breath and walked towards the bed.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Is that my little rose?"

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 9

Mother and Daughter

"Mom, is that you?"

"Is that my little rose?"

The room was a little dark so it was a little difficult to see who was talking to her, but Ruby did know that she was in the presence of someone special. She continued to walk towards the bed until she finally arrived next to it. There was a beautiful woman with short hair just like her. At that moment, Ruby couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She jumped at the woman and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"I can't believe I'm meeting you. This is so incredible."

"Ruby… Do you know who I am?"

At that moment, she squeezed even harder.

"You're my mom… My real mom."

At that moment, she realized that Yang was telling the truth: Ruby finding about her real mother only the day before.

"Oh I've missed you so much." She wrapped her arms around Ruby and returned the hug with just as much as love as Ruby gave her.

In the beginning, no other words were spoken. The two of them just remained in each other's arms as this reunion could not be justified with words. Tears were rolling down each of their faces as so many things were running through their heads. However, they knew that that had to wait. They wanted to feel each other again and realize that they were back together once again… Mother and daughter.

After some time, they finally broke away from the hug and looked each other in the eyes. That's when it was obvious that they were related. Ruby had the same eyes as her mother as well as her hair color and head shape.

"So how old are you?"

"I'm 15, but I'm about to turn 16."

"I know. Your birthday's coming up?"

"You know when my birthday is?"

"Of course. Did you forget that I'm the one who gave birth to you? That was such a special day that I couldn't never forget. You came out with the brightest smile that I knew you'd be something special. Now, you're beautiful as well so you have the whole package."

Ruby couldn't help but blush at her comment. The two of them barely even knew each other and yet, she was throwing compliments like nothing. However, Ruby had to get serious before anything else happened between them.

"Hey mom, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is this the only memory I have of ever meeting you? Shouldn't my mother be the first thing I ever remember?"

"It should, but something happened."

"Will you tell me?"

"Of course I'll tell you. You deserve to know." She put her hand on her cheek and began the story.

…

When I carried you, I made sure I did everything right. I stayed away from all of the bad foods and drinks to make sure that you'd be able to grow up healthy. Unfortunately, I couldn't stay away from cookies. They were my one weakness and I have no idea why.

However, my efforts weren't good enough. We took you into the doctor every month and they said that you were developing perfectly. The bad thing was that there was something going on with me that they couldn't explain. They said that it was only affecting my life because it was something small. As the check-ups continued, they started to find out that it could potentially harm you as well. This happened around the 7-month period. I'm pretty sure you know this, but that is when maternity gets difficult. The doctors kept me on high observance as the thing inside me started to grow.

This made my life hard and the lives of the doctors as well because they couldn't do anything while you were inside of me. The only thing that we could do was monitor my diet to make sure that you got what you needed in order to survive.

Once the ninth month came around, things were starting to get painful. You were a hyper baby and the pain inside of my body was growing at an even faster rate than before. It was risky, but the doctors told me that the best thing to do was a C-section. Normally, an operation like this would be too risky, but because they monitored your development, it was possible without any extreme harm to me or you. I had to agree to this because I wanted your life to begin without having to worry about anything else.

The operation was a success, but that's when they were able to find what was going on inside of me. It was some kind of black pathogen that almost seemed to be feeding off of my body's fuel supply. They had never seen anything like this so I was forced to be a lab rat. They wanted to save me, but they were also concerned that this was something new that could affect humanity.

To keep everyone safe, precautions were put into effect. Your father, Yang, and you were separated from me. This allowed the doctors to fully involve themselves in this research. During this time, my mind went completely blank. I had no idea what was going on, but I did know that this thing inside me was not going away. When news reached your father about my condition, he told me that a divorce was the only thing to be done. He told me that he couldn't love me anymore if my life was at the mercy of God. He also didn't want you girls to be affected by this. It was horrible to hear, but I knew that it was best to go through with it. We divorced and that's how we ended up where we are now.

I'm sorry Ruby. I only wanted the best for you and I didn't have a lot of options. I hope you're not too mad with me.

…

"I could never be mad at you mom. It's just… All of this time, I had no idea that you were my mom. I feel bad that I neglected you for this long."

"No, don't feel bad. There was nothing you could do."

"So, are you okay? Can we live together now? You, me, and Yang… We'll be a happy family again, right?"

"I'm sorry Ruby, but that just can't happen."

"Why not?"

"I'm not healed. The doctors have done everything they can, but this thing is still inside me. With all of the operations I've been through, my body is incredibly weak. They don't want to run the risk of trying to do something while putting my life at risk. Thankfully, their treatment makes things easier on me. It's just that this thing is very unpredictable. We never know when something bad will happen."

"But…" Ruby's head dropped with sadness. She didn't want to hear these words from her mom. However, she felt a soft hand lift her chin back up.

"As long as we're here, we should get to know each other. You can ask me anything you'd like, but I'm more curious about your life and what you've been doing."

That's when Ruby's face lit up. This was the moment she was waiting for. True mother-daughter bonding.

…

"So how are things going doc?"

"We don't really know. I know you don't want to be hearing this after all of these years, but we still haven't made much progress."

"Are you serious?"

"We are sincerely sorry about this, but this thing inside of your mother is something we've never seen before. It hasn't shown any signs of being extremely hostile, but every so often, your mother goes through periods of where she is in dire pain. Most of the time, we're able to trace it to the foreign pathogen, but for something to last this long, it honestly should be more harmful to her."

"My assumption, which is a more patient friendly one, is that your mother is strong-willed. Whenever we get patients with deadly diseases or other critical situations, their will gives out eventually, but this woman is something else. I've never seen anything like it."

"Yeah, she's literally super mom.

"Haha, yeah… She really is." Yang was saddened to hear about the news, but bringing peace to her family was more important. She has visited her mother on multiple occasions since she runs some of the behind-the-scenes stuff that involves her mother. Her mother always talked about wanting to see her own daughter again. Ruby never got to meet her real mother so this was perfect for the situation. She was able to please both of them.

"So how long do you plan on staying?"

"I'm not quite sure. This is the first time my little sister is seeing my mom so I don't want to rip them apart so suddenly. Probably a couple of days, maybe."

"That's perfect. We need you to look at some stuff that we did discover. However, there's no need to rush. Enjoy your time with your mother. She's been in a really good mood ever since yesterday and nothing has gone wrong. I guess her motherly instincts told her that she was going to be expecting some visitors."

"Haha, alright. Thank you so much."

"Of course. We will see you tomorrow."

…

Yang opened up the door to her mother's room and saw Ruby sitting on the bed right in front of her mom. The two of them were smiling so brightly that Yang was nearly blinded by pure joy. The sound of her entering the room caught their attention which made them turn their heads.

"Yang, you're here! You need to listen to this. Mom told me the funniest story about something that happened with one of the doctors working with her."

"Oh, really? This ought to be good." Yang ran over to the bed and jumped onto it, landing right next to Ruby. "So what's the story?"

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 10

Mother's Love

 **Note:** Hey everyone, I wanted to apologize for updating late. Apparently, Microsoft had its annual update that gave my computer an stroke to where I couldn't use it all. However, everything should be back to normal so I hope you enjoy the chapter.

That night was probably the best sleep Ruby ever got. She slept right next to her mother as the two of them stayed warm in each other's embrace. Yang decided to sleep on the chair just across the room. For her, she was so glad to see Ruby this happy. She was even happier to see her mother this happy. Every time she came here to visit, her mother kept a strong front, but it was obvious that there was something keeping her sad. Now, that happiness she was looking for was right next to her. Ruby was her happiness.

When morning came around, they all woke up at around the same time and greeted each other with a good morning.

"Good morning, sweety."

"Good morning mom."

"Hey Ruby, I know we just woke up and all, but I'm really hungry right now. Would you mind heading down to the cafeteria and grabbing some food for me?"

"Okay. Is there anything that you want?"

"Anything will do. Be sure to grab food for three."

"No, just two. I'm good Ruby."

"Oh yeah… Be sure to grab the chocolate chip cookies. I know you'll love them."

"Okay. I'll be right back." Ruby stepped out of the room and gave Yang and her mother some time alone. Right as the door closed, Summer reached into the drawer right next to her bed and pulled out an envelope. "Yang, I think it's time that we talk."

"Alright." She pulled her chair close to the bed and opened her ears. "What's up?"

"I need you to take this. Everything you need is in there. If anything ever happens, just open it up and you'll be fine. I promise."

"Why are you giving this to me now?"

"My time has come."

"No… No, you can't talk like that. You've been fighting this whole time. There's no reason for you not to get through this."

"You're old enough for me not to have to hold back, but I stay strong in front of Ruby. Seeing her after all of these years has completed me. My job as a mother is over finally."

"What are you saying?"

"Yang… I'm tired. You know this. You're probably putting that thought in the back of your mind, but it's true. A mother has the strongest will in the world, but after seeing her children happy and healthy in my condition, it's almost like an arrow to the heart. There's nothing more that I can do."

At that moment, Yang dipped her head. She had to face the truth of the situation. However, this couldn't be a sad ending. The both of them have been doing everything that they could for these past few years and now, it's finally time to part ways. Yang grabbed her mother's hand and looked her in the eyes. Summer's eyes were wavering and her hand was shaking.

"Thank you for all of your hard work."

"Just take good care of my little rose. She deserves it."

"I will. I promise."

About a minute went by until Summer decided to speak up once again.

"Anyway… I've only asked about Ruby's life. Tell me what's been going on with you ever since you've been with Ruby."

…

When Ruby got the cafeteria, there were so many things going through her head. There was so much food as well as a whole bunch of people in multiple conditions. Thankfully, they all looked very happy. After scanning the place, she got in line and grabbed everything that looked good to her. Once her tray was filled, she was about to head back when a certain caught her attention.

The girl looked to be the same age as her. She was a redhead and she was sitting in a wheelchair. Unfortunately, she was all by herself. Everyone else that was in the cafeteria had people to sit next to. This sight broke her heart so she decided to stop by just for a few minutes. Once she got to the table, she set her tray down and looked at the girl.

"Hello. I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

The girl in the wheelchair slowly looked up and saw Ruby sitting right in front of her.

"My name?"

"Of course. Who else would I be talking to?"

"Oh… I'm Penny. It's… It's nice to meet you."

"Penny? That's a cute name. How old are you?"

"I'm 16."

"Hey, you're the same age as me."

"Cool." At that moment, there was a bit of an awkward silence, but the girl managed to come up with something to try and ease the tension. "So what are you in here?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just a visitor. My mom is the one who's being hospitalized. What about you? You look pretty healthy."

"I… I'm in a wheelchair."

"So you just got a leg injury and can't use them for a while?"

"More like, ever. I've been paralyzed from the waist down."

"Oh… Oh my… I'm terribly sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. I know this may sound weird, but I'm sure this happened for a reason."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm been running my entire life. Whenever something came up that I didn't want to do or that it scared me, I tried to run away. I didn't care who or why I did it. I just did it. Eventually, that got me where I am now. I just think life's telling me to hold my ground and take life as it comes. Maybe you sitting with me is the first step to my new life."

"Wow. That's very inspiring."

"Thank you. I do have a lot of time to myself so it gives me plenty of time to reflect on things."

"You don't have any friends here?"

"Not really. People here come and go so it's pretty difficult to get acquainted with others."

"Well, the two of us have been acquainted so we can be friends."

"Okay. I would like that a lot." The two of them stuck out their hands for their first handshake. Immediately after that, they broke out into a long conversation that nearly lasted an hour. However, it didn't even seem to last that long. The girl had so many interesting things to say to Ruby that Ruby didn't feel right leaving without knowing everything about this girl. However, when she looked at the clock and realized how long she was away, she had to leave. She thanked the girl for her time and headed back up to her mother's room.

When she got there, she saw Yang standing outside the door. Doctors were making their ways into her room which made her curious.

"What's going on? I brought the food."

"Mom's going into surgery right now so we'll have to wait."

"Oh, alright."

At that moment, the doctors wheeled Summer out of the room. Ruby and her managed to make eye contact and smiled at each other. Then they wheeled her down the hall to the OR section of the building. That's when Yang came up behind Ruby and put her hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should wait in the lobby until she's done."

"Okay."

The wait definitely felt long for the both of them. To pass the time, Ruby couldn't help but eat all of the food that she grabbed which was intended for both her and her mom. During their wait, neither one of them talked. They didn't really know what to talk about. Yang knew what this surgery was about, but Ruby stayed silent without any knowledge of what was going on.

Only about an hour went by when a doctor entered the lobby and asked them to follow him. He took them back to Summer's original room, but refrained from going inside upon their arrival.

"How's my mom? Can we see her now?"

"Ruby…" Yang suddenly put her hand on her shoulder. "I think you need to listen to what the doctor has to say." Yang took a deep breath for she knew what was coming.

"I am terribly sorry to tell the both of you this, but your mother has moved on."

"… What does that mean? Yang, what does he mean?" She looked at Yang who had her eyes firmly shut. "What do you mean?"

"During her surgery, her heart suddenly stopped without any signs of restarting. The only way we can explain this to you is that she lost the will to live."

At that moment, Ruby pushed the doctor to the side and ran inside of the room. There, she saw Summer lying on the bed. She couldn't hear any breathing or see any movements. She slowly took small steps towards the bed until she was right next to her mother.

"Mom? Don't joke like this. Wake up… Please."

"Ruby." Yang came up behind her wrapped her arms around her body.

"Mom! Nooo! Please wake up!"

"Ruby, we need to go." Yang pulled her away from the bed and out of the room. That's when Ruby lost it. She started to scream like a maniac, demanding that Yang let her go. Unfortunately, Yang couldn't listen to her. She didn't want Ruby to see her mother in that condition any more than she already did. She kept a firm grip on Ruby's body as she continued to break free of Yang's hold. "Ruby, please calm down," she whispered.

"Mom! Please come back!"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 11

Coping With Loss

Trying to calm Ruby down was a struggle in itself. Getting her to leave the hospital completely was something else. Yang did everything she could to keep Ruby in her arms while she struggled to break free. It was already too late to bring anyone back, but Ruby didn't want to face the truth of the situation. She just kept on fighting back until her body grew tired. Once she was out, Yang took her back to the car, strapped her in, and headed back home.

On the way there, Ruby was completely knocked out. The only bad thing was that she was having what appeared to be nightmares. She was tossing and turning uncontrollably while crying out for her mom. Unfortunately, there was nothing that Yang could do except lay her jacket over Ruby to help keep her warm.

When they got home, Yang carried her out of the car and into her room where she laid her down on the bed. Right as her body touched her bed, Ruby whispered something softly that Yang was able to catch.

"Yang."

Ruby was calling out for her sister. After all this time where Yang thought her mom would be the only thing on Ruby's mind, she was still thinking about her sister. This little comment put a smile on Yang's face. She leaned over and kissed Ruby on the cheek.

"Good night. I'll be right here when you wake up."

…

The next morning started off early. Yang was woken up by the sounds of Ruby's crying which caused her to intervene. She climbed onto Ruby's bed and wrapped her arms around her body.

"It's alright Ruby. I'm right here."

Ruby didn't respond. She was too busy letting out all of the tears in her body. Although Yang has been pretty strong this entire time, seeing her little sister like this was causing her to tear up as well. She knew that bringing Ruby to her mother would bring about this sort of thing, but now that it was all said and done, she couldn't help but feel bad about it all. Ruby got to meet the most important woman in her life, but that lasted for about a day. Ruby's reaction to this was completely justifiable. A girl at this age losing her mother… How could she possibly return to how she used to be without some kind of help?

Yang wanted to be that help. Yang wanted to bring her back to how she used to be, but that was just too difficult. Heart break is one of the hardest things to cure and Yang has never tried to cure a broken heart before. Now that's she been tasked with this responsibility, all she could do was hold Ruby close and tell her that everything was going to be alright.

The two of them staying in bed lasted for about another hour before Ruby started to calm down. Yang knew that this was her opportunity to bring her up a bit and she took it.

"Hey Ruby, I'm going to cook something. Is there anything on your mind?"

"No… not really."

"Alright. Do you want to eat in here or downstairs?"

"I'll eat downstairs."

"Alright." Yang kissed her on the cheek and left the room to make whatever she could think of.

This was another important moment for Yang. Food was known for making people feel good whenever they were ever down so Yang had to think carefully about what she would make. She had a lot of options because she wasn't going to leave any option out. Even if she didn't know how to make it, she was going to make it for Ruby.

Some more time went by until Yang figured out what to make and made it. Once she was done, she headed back up to Ruby's room and called her down. It took her a long time, but Ruby eventually made it out of her room. She slowly walked down the stairs and made her way to the dining room. When she took her seat, she looked down and saw a huge pizza. That's when Yang sat down just across the table from her. She saw that Ruby wasn't looking so happy so she had to intervene once more.

"Did you know that this was the first actual meal we had together after me moving here?"

Ruby didn't respond. That's when Yang took a deep breath and reached across the table to grab Ruby's hand.

"Ruby, I know that you're sad, but I need to tell you something. Mom was fighting that disease for so long. Ever since you were in her stomach, she was diagnosed and when you were taken away from her, she told herself to fight through everything no matter what. When I got old enough, I finally started to visit mom. That's when she started to talk to me about you. She said that you were a gift to her. Even though there was something going on inside of her, she knew that you would be the light of her life and you were. When she saw you this past weekend, I've never seen her look happier."

"S-She really did look happy even though she was in the hospital."

"And the reason she was so happy was because she got to see you. When she saw you, it was like seeing herself in the mirror when she was younger."

"But why did she have to die?"

"I don't know if you'll be able to understand this, but it's because she got to see you. The reason why we were able to see her was because she kept herself alive just to see you. When she saw that you were as you were, her life was complete."

"But what does that mean?"

"I… I don't really know Ruby. Please don't take this the wrong way, but you kept mom alive, but also laid her to rest."

"But why couldn't she stay alive and live with us?" Ruby was starting to break down again.

"Well, she was still diagnosed with that disease. She didn't want you to see what she would have to go through in order to keep living with us."

"None of this makes sense," she said as she smashed her fists into her head.

"I know… But I hope you know that she loves you more than anything else in this entire world."

"I know, and I love her. I just wish I had more time with her." At that moment, Ruby reached for a pizza and took her first bite. For some reason, seeing her eat put her mind at ease. "Wait, but what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Shouldn't a mom love her kids all the same?"

"Ruby, of course all moms love their kids equally. The reason why I say that is because you're her baby. The youngest kids need their mother's love more than anyone else."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Yeah… I know."

The conversation finally stopped as Ruby started to stuff her face with pizza. On the other hand, Yang was a little slow. She watched Ruby and could see a slight change in her face. Before this talk, her face was dark and blank, but now, there was just a spark of light.

For the next couple of days, Ruby slowly came out of her shell. She spent less time in bed and more time in the living room, trying to find the "old Ruby." Yang was also staying by her side to lighten the workload. She always had a smile on her face and made sure that she always kept Ruby in mind whenever she was doing something. At first, it may seem like an extreme way of babying her sister, but in all actuality, these kind of things were needed in order for Ruby to recover from this loss.

Near the end of the week, something interesting happened. A knock came from their front door. Yang went to go answer and she was introduced to cute girl in a wheelchair waiting right outside.

"Hi. Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Penny. Does a girl named Ruby live here?"

"Yeah. Hey Ruby, can you come here for a second?!" A few seconds went by until Ruby appeared at the door. Right as she saw the girl in the wheelchair, her face lit up.

"Penny, what are you doing here?"

"I finally got released from the hospital. It feels so nice to be out and about."

"Well, come on in. She can come in, right," she asked with a nudge to Yang's arm.

"Sure."

Ruby and Yang stepped aside while Penny wheeled herself into the house. They directed her into the living room where there was enough space for her to roam around freely.

"So what brings you here? How did you know where I lived?"

"Well, since I just got out, I thought I should visit the first person I could think of and that was you. As for knowing where you lived, I kind of asked the nurses to help me out. But anyway, I came here because I heard about your mom. I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

Yang could barely keep her mouth shut. This girl just comes into their house and immediately drops the death of their mom on them. Yang was about to speak up when Ruby said something back at her.

"Thank you. It means a lot coming from you."

"You know, it was only for a short amount of time, but I'm pretty sure I met your mom. She kind of had hair like yours. Her eyes were silver and she was very pretty."

"Yep, that was her," Ruby said happily.

"Okay, then I'm pretty sure I did. I was strolling through the rehab center right after I got the news of my paralysis. Everyone seemed to be working really hard, but there was one woman who was just sitting around. She called out to me and we just started to talk. She said that she was waiting for her two daughters to come visit her. Then she asked me about my condition and I told her about it."

"Wow, I can't believe you met my mom."

"Yeah, she was a lovely lady, but there was one thing she told me that has been stuck in my mind ever since that encounter."

"And what was that?"

"Mothers will do anything to make sure that their kids are safe and happy." Penny looked at Ruby and Yang and saw the look of bewilderment. It was obvious that they weren't going to say anything so she continued with what else she had to say. "My family and I were driving late at night when a semi-truck came rolling towards us. It was raining so there was no way we could safely veer away. So, my parents jumped out of their seats and guarded me like a shield. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Rain was falling on my face with my parents still wrapped around my body… Only I was the only conscious one."

"Oh my God… I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's alright. But I think the reason why your mother's comment has been stuck inside of my head is because she's right. More than anything else in this world, our parents want us to live our lives even if it means ending theirs."

At that moment, Yang's face lit up. This was the reason why this girl was here. In no way was this planned. It just seemed to work that way. Telling the two of them this story somehow put Ruby in the best mood she's ever been in for the past week. For Yang, it came from the heart. Her mother never explicitly told her this, but it was obvious that she lived for this reason: To let Ruby truly live her life.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 12

Staying Strong

 **Note:** A couple of things I want to say. First thing is that Yang is Summer's child in this story. Sorry if this confused you guys a few chapters ago. Second is that this chapter is short and a little strange even for me. I don't know why, but I hope you like it. Lastly, this summer I'm going to try and stream on twitch so it would mean the world to if you guys checked it out and maybe chatted with me. As school wraps up for me, I'll give you more information on it. Anyway, I hope you're all doing well and I hope you enjoy the update.

Another week went by and Ruby was finally able to return to her formal self. This gave Yang so much relief to see her happy again. Of course, every now and then something would trigger her to think about her mom, but it was never anything too serious. At that the same time, Yang had to go back to work. She requested some time off because of what they did with their mom. Thankfully, the manager was understanding of their situation. Now that Ruby was all better, she didn't have to worry about caring for her as much.

When she returned to work, everyone welcomed her back with smiles on their faces and small confetti cannons. Yang didn't really know why they did this, but it kept her in high spirits. Once all of the formalities were over with, she immediately got to work.

To start off slow, she manned the register. Unfortunately, today was a busy day for pizza so Yang barely had any time to breathe. Also, it seemed to be a mother-daughter day as well. Almost everyone she helped were mom and daughter which made it difficult for Yang. She thought that by coming back to work, she'd be able to forget about it all, but everything was reminding her of her loss.

This caused her work ethic to decline slightly. No one noticed and Yang played it off as if she was a little rusty with the whole service thing. The bad thing was that the longer she tried to avoid, the more it started to hurt. Once there was a gap when no one was ordering from them, Yang requested her break and got it. That's when she ran out of the pizza place, avoiding all eye contact at all costs.

She ran through all of the workers and into the back of the place. She bashed through the door and suddenly collapsed onto her knees. Tears were already running down her face as her strength was finally drained.

"Why did this happen?! Mom, I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough to save you." The emotions were getting the best of her. There was so much that she wanted to say, but she was too choked up to get all of her words out.

For the next five minutes, Yang remained on the ground, soaking up her own tears. She didn't see this coming and it definitely caught her off guard. She thought she had a handle on her emotions after all of those times visiting her mom, but she knew now that she was wrong. There was such a huge difference between seeing her mom sick in bed and her actually being gone. This difference caused Yang to finally reveal what she's been fighting all of this time.

She didn't want to lose her mom.

"Yang?"

From behind, she heard someone's voice poke out from the door.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Yang turned around and saw Blake exiting the building with her food.

"I guess I was a little worried. You suddenly asked for an extended amount of time off. And then you come back and I notice that there's something off about you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Blake, I'm f…" When Yang looked at Blake, something just triggered her emotions to pour out again. She ran at Blake and wrapped her arms around her. "It's all my fault! I let this happen! Please don't be mad at me."

Blake didn't know how to react. It took her second, but she realized that she was right about Yang. There was something bothering her, but she didn't want it was since Yang was saying all these random things that didn't make sense to her.

"D-Don't say those things. It's not your fault." Blake did her best to make it seem as if she knew what was troubling Yang. She wrapped her arms around her body and held her close.

"It is. I'm a horrible daughter."

"Come on Yang. I'm sure you're the greatest daughter in the world."

"You're wrong."

Blake was being forced into a corner. Every time she came up with something comforting, Yang would come right back with a snarky comment that undermined Blake's comment. By this point, Blake wasn't even sure if it was alright for her to speak a single word. The more Yang was in her arms breaking down, the more none of this made any sense. To her, Yang didn't seem like the kind of person to lose her cool over anything. And yet, here she was; a complete train wreck.

Yang's suffering lasted for a couple more minutes before she finally started to calm down. Once she could breathe normally, she left Blake's body and looked at her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you talking about?"

"I threw my problems onto you when you're not even involved. That was selfish of me."

"N-Not really." Blake was still questioning whether it was wise to speak up against Yang.

"Blake, I know you're trying to be nice, but you don't know what you're talking about. Just… Just go away."

At that moment, Blake returned to her feet and walked towards the door in sadness. In the end, there was nothing she could do for her. Right as her hand reached for the doorknob, her body stopped itself from advancing any further. She suddenly looked back at Yang and could see that she was still in pain. Without even thinking, she walked back towards Yang until she was right in front of her. When Yang looked back at her, Blake suddenly slapped her across the face.

"I don't know a lot about you, but I do know that you're selfless. You only care about others. I don't know what's been going on with you either, but you should accept other people's help no matter what. They could help you more than you think. Even if you don't want it, there are always people willing to help. Just think about it." Blake looked right at Yang and saw a blank look on her face. "I'm sorry about hitting you. I'll go now."

…

For the rest of the work day, Yang didn't speak to anyone. She worked through the day as best as she could. Blake tried her best to avoid eye contact with Yang since she felt really bad about doing what she did. She didn't know what she did. It all just felt like a blur to her. One moment, she was at the door and the next moment, she was looking at Yang who had a red mark on her cheek. Why did she do that?

Once the day was done, everyone cleaned up the store and headed out at different times. The last two people left were Blake and Yang. For Blake, she knew that this was going to happen. The one time she didn't want to be with Yang, she had to be with her as they closed the place. Yang, however, finished everything she needed to while Blake had a few more things to do. As Yang headed for the exit, Blake took a sigh of relief. She was afraid that Yang would say something scary to her. However, before she left the place, she stopped in front of the door and looked back at Blake.

"Hey Blake?"

When Blake heard Yang's voice, she jumped in fear.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Thank you." She turned back around and headed home. On the other hand, Blake was in utter shock. Of all the things that Yang could have said to her, she told her that. Now, nothing was making sense to her.

…

Yang had the next day off so she decided to make her morning useful. She got dressed and decided to go on a little morning jog. Right as she opened the door, she saw something sitting on her doorstep. She grabbed it off the ground and saw that there was a note underneath it. She reached down again and read the note.

"Hi Yang, I'm sorry about what I did to you. I hope you can forgive me. If you can't, I made these cookies in hopes that the taste would make you forget about my horrible decision. I hope you feel better. Blake." She uncovered the top of the plate and saw a bunch of good-looking cookies. She grabbed one and decided to eat one. Right as she took the first bite, her taste buds exploded with happiness. "Hm, these are good." She closed the door and headed back inside of the house.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 13

The Return

 **Note:** Hey everyone, I hope the end of the school year is going well for all of you. As for me, I am done and am entering summer mode. My stories will continue to come out, but at a lot slower rate than when I'm actually working. Another thing... I'll be live on twitch this Friday starting at 9am PST. If you could check it out, it would really mean the world to me. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the update and be sure to start off your summer with a bang.

Yang was sitting in her room all alone. She looked at the calendar sitting on the desk and saw that it was already January. She came to his house in August with the intention of babysitting. Now, she was a full-fledged big sister. Six months have gone by and there still hasn't been any sign of their "parents" coming back from their business trip. Right next to her calendar was the vanilla envelope that her mother gave to her right before she died. She grabbed it and opened it up. The first thing she saw was a letter and decided to read it.

 _Yang, by the time you read this, my life will have reached its end. All I can hope for this that you and Ruby are the best of sisters. Inside this envelops is everything you need to maintain the life you want. I've watched you grow over the past few years and I'm glad to call you my daughter. You never asked for anything. You always stayed strong and I could never repay that debt to you. You're an amazing young woman. Keep being the person that you are because Ruby's going to need someone to look up to you. I love you with all of my heart. Goodbye. –Mom_

A tear ran down Yang's face, but she wiped it away quickly. Then, she took a deep breath and dumped the contents of the envelope onto her bed. There was a credit card with its corresponding PIN number, a picture of her mom, and her will. All of her attention immediately went to the will.

…

When the next week came around, that also meant the start another semester of school. Ruby and Yang woke up early liked how they used to do. They ate breakfast and said their good morning goodbyes. Once Ruby left for school, Yang got ready for work.

Coming back to school was nice because things felt a lot more comfortable for Ruby. The people looked nicer and the atmosphere was something new. Also, she got a surprise. It turns out that Penny decided to transfer to her school so now, Ruby had one more friend. For the entire day, the two of them spent time together talking about all sorts of things. They didn't need to talk about the deep things so this time was used for actually finding out what kind of person the other one was.

Yang was also able to return to work without any disturbances. Everyone had smiles on their faces which let her get to work right as she got there. Throughout the day, service was great. Everything went according to plan. She also got some tips whenever she was switched from baker to cashier. Yang's relationship with Blake was also back to normal. Even though the two of them had that weird bump in the road, they were over it now. They were able to talk like friends and not worry about what happened in the past.

The only bad thing was that they were really busy. Yang's shift usually ended around 4pm, but that wasn't possible. People were ordering on-call and at their place all day. Everyone was put to work. Whenever Yang looked at the clock, she couldn't help but worry about Ruby. Ruby was already back at home and she never made her wait any longer past her shift time.

Her shift ended up going all the way until 7pm. Once the day was over, the managed declared a huge rise in sales. That meant that they were all getting paid for over time. That was the only thing that made Yang happy about staying late. She grabbed her check and headed home.

On the way home, the sun was already passed the horizon which only made her feel even worse about leaving Ruby at home all alone. When she got home, something immediately caught her attention. There was a car parked right next to the house. Usually, there wasn't a car there so she knew that something was happening. She walked up to the door and tried to walk in, but it was locked. That's when Yang took a deep breath. Ruby locked the door. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the house key. Right as she opened the door, she saw one of her bags fall from the second floor.

"What the…" When she looked up, she saw her dad and his wife overlooking the entrance hallway.

"Hello Yang. You don't need to worry. We packed everything up for you. Your job is done. Now, you can go and do whatever you want to do with your life."

"But I didn't approve of this."

"We don't need your approval. We said just watch over our Ruby until we come back. We're back so you don't need you anymore."

At that moment, Yang slammed the door behind her and raised her voice so that it echoed through the entire house.

"To hell with what you say to me! I have the right to stay here."

"Oh yeah?" Her father walked down the stairs to where she was standing. "And what are you going to do? I'm the man of this house and I'm telling his daughter that she is no longer allowed to stay in my house. Now… Get out!"

"Fuck you! Ruby! Ruby, where…"

Her father suddenly slapped her across the face which sent her falling to the ground. He then grabbed her by the hair, opened up the door, and tossed her out. At the same time, her grabbed her bags and threw them at her body. Luckily, Yang covered her face to avoid getting hit, but when she looked up, she saw Ruby attempting to run for her.

"Yang!"

Unfortunately, the woman grabbed her before she could make it outside.

"Don't go out there sweety. You need to stay away from bad people."

"But Yang's not bad. She's my sister. Let me go." Ruby tried to escaping her grip, but it was impossible.

"Let her go!"

"Get the fuck out of here! I don't want to see your face again. You're no daughter of mine." He slammed the door shut and made sure to lock the door behind him.

As Yang laid on the ground, she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She tried standing up, but right as she did, she heard Ruby's voice from inside the house calling out her name. That's when she couldn't let this go any more. She got up and charged at the door with everything she had. She rammed her shoulder against the door, but it didn't budge. The only thing that happened was a dull pain in her shoulder.

"Let me in! I have proof that I can live here!"

"You have no proof! Now get out of here. You're a bad influence on Ruby."

"Screw you! I was more of a parent to Ruby these past few months than you guys have been to her entire life! Open this door!" She tried turning the knob, but it wouldn't budge either. There was also no response coming from inside of the house. She didn't even hear Ruby's voice at all. That only made her worry about what was going to happen to her little sister.

Yang attempted to break down the door once more, but the pain in her chest was too much to handle. She fell onto her knees and let out a few tears as she dropped her head.

"This can't be happening to me." She picked herself up off the floor and took a few steps backwards. She looked up to see all of the lights completely out. It didn't even seem like there were people living in it anymore. "What the heck is going on?"

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 14

The Reasons Why

Yang stood outside with all of her luggage all over the place. She looked up at the house once more and knew that she wasn't getting back in. Under her breath, she called Ruby's name once more before grabbing her things and leaving the scene. It hurt her so much to have to leave, but she knew that there wasn't anything she could do right now. She just wandered through town until she found herself in a park. She sat down on the bench and shoved her hands in her face.

"Aaahhhhhh," she yelled as her hands muffled the scream. "I'm such an idiot. I should have known to get out before they came back. What the hell was I waiting for?" She leaned backwards and slammed her hands on the bench. "Ow."

"Yang?"

Yang suddenly heard a familiar voice. She turned her head to see Blake holding some grocery bags.

"Blake? What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Why do you have all of your bags? Are you moving away?"

"Um… Not really. Something happened and… Never mind. I don't want to get you involved in this."

"Are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head."

"So… I don't want to pry or anything, but if you need a place to stay, you could always stay with me. My mom is the open type so I'm sure she'd let you stay one night."

"Well, I am kind of desperate, but I don't want you to do something that you're not comfortable with."

"No, it's totally fine. My mom's a nice person. She'll be okay with this."

"Okay. Lead the way then."

When the two of them arrived at Blake's house, they went through the formalities and got Yang settled in for the night. Although, she had a place to stay for the night, she didn't feel good at all. None of this was going according to her plans. As she continued to think about her situation, the more she started to blame herself. She wanted to know why she stayed at that house for so long. She did forget that Ruby's parents had to come back eventually. This mistake on her part caused one of the worst things for her. Her sister was so close to her and now, the two of them were so far away.

As the night grew late, Blake and her mother went to bed. On the other hand, Yang couldn't sleep at all. When her body laid down on the couch, she became even more restless. That's when she had to change things up. She went into the backyard and stared up at the night sky.

"I have to do something."

…

"Ruby, just do what your daddy's asking."

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because I have to protect you."

"But Yang was protecting me."

Ruby's dad suddenly took a step back.

"Whatever you think Yang did for you, it wasn't real. I don't know what she told you, but everything she might have told you was a lie."

"No, that can't be."

"It is. There's a reason why Yang is no longer living with us. I had to give her to your uncle Qrow because she was a problem child. She talked bad about your mother, saying how she wasn't even her mother or that she didn't treat her like a daughter. I didn't want that kind of influence on you so you should just forget about her. You're still at the age where you can forget the things that certain people have told you."

"But she's telling the truth."

"Ruby Rose…"

"That woman is not my mother. I've met my real mother. Yang brought me to her and she told me everything. I may not be old enough or smart enough to understand what's going on right now, but I do know one thing. I have one mother and she's dead because of you."

"That's it. I've had enough of you." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her through the house.

"Ow, let me go." The grip on her arm was so tight that it felt as if his hand was digging into her arm.

After a few seconds, he brought her to her room and then threw her in. After that, he closed the door and locked it behind him. From the inside of the room, Ruby banged on the door and screamed for someone to help her, but no one came. She continued to bang on the door until her arms gave out. That's when she collapsed to the ground and curled up into a ball. A tear rolled down her face as there was only one thing running through her head. It was Yang.

"Yang, where are you?"

…

When the next morning came around, Yang got right to work. She headed into town and looked up as many attorneys as she could. There was no way she would be able to do anything by herself so this was the best method. One by one, she went to every law firm in search of someone who could help her with ease, and she made it as easy for them as well. She knew what she was doing. All she needed was a strong lawyer who could keep her confidence. Unfortunately, the long day went by with not a lot of success. They were all great people, but none of them really stood out to Yang. On her last trip, things immediately started to take a change.

"How may I help you?"

"I'm desperate. Would you be willing to listen to me?"

"Of course. That is part of my job."

"Okay." Yang took a deep breath and told him the whole story. That lasted about a couple of minutes, but when she was done, he had a different look on his face than what she was expecting.

"I see. Would you mind if I looked at your paperwork?"

"Go right ahead." He grabbed the vanilla folder off of his desk and skimmed through its contents. Everything that was in were things that Yang described in her story. "Do you know why your father refuses to speak with you?"

"No, I don't. I wouldn't be here if I could. My mother gave me that and said that everything I could ever need was in there."

"Well, you don't need to worry. My strength is in child services. Situations like this are always difficult, but almost always, it works out in your favor."

"If you don't mind me asking, how many verdicts have you lost?"

"Zero, and I'm not going to start with this one. With your permission, I would love to assist you in getting your sister back."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Any sister who would do the things that you do deserves something more than a life with sadness."

At that moment, Yang stood up and brought out her hand. At the same time, the lawyer did the same thing which symbolized their agreement.

"So your name is…"

"Oobleck. Bartholomew Oobleck at your service."

"Thank you so much. When do we start?"

"As soon as you're ready."

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Lover Between Sisters

Chapter 15

Preparations

 **Note:** I'm so sorry for not updating after all of this time. It's just that it's summer and I'm spending a lot of time with my family. However, with the end of summer just around the corner, I'll be able to pick up writing again. Although I haven't been updating, I've been coming up with more ideas for my current stories as well as new ones in the future. Anyways, without further ado, I hope you enjoy the update.

Yang and Oobleck have been for working nonstop for the past week. Even though there wasn't that much that needed to be done, they wanted to make sure that they had everything that they needed. Nothing could be forgotten and nothing could be overlooked. They were making sure that their argument would be foolproof. All of the while, Yang kept her mind on Ruby. She knew what Ruby was going through and now that she was aware of the situation at hand, she didn't want her to be in the atmosphere any longer than needed.

…

A knock came from the door and Ruby's father walked over to it to answer it. That's when he saw Oobleck for the first time. However, Yang was not with him.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes you can. My name is Bartholomew Oobleck and I work with the office and underage minor affairs. I've recently come under the knowledge that you are in possession of a minor that does not belong to you. I was wondering if we could speak about this matter."

"Um, I don't know what this is about, but your sources are wrong."

"I don't believe I am. If you could just look at this…"

"I'm sorry, but we are having a family lunch right now and do not want to bothered. Maybe next time." He was about to close the door on Oobleck when he suddenly stopped himself. "Actually, on second thought, I would like you to not visit this household again. goodbye." Without waiting for a response, he slammed the door in Oobleck's face and locked it behind him.

"Wait… sir. This is not how things should end. If you refuse to discuss this issue with me, you will be summoned to court by the authorities. Please reconsider this." Oobleck waited for a response, but he received none. That's when he decided to leave and return to his office.

When he returned, he saw Yang sitting in his office going over the things that they've been gathering together. However, when she heard the door open, she immediately turned around and gave him her full attention.

"So what happened?"

Oobleck was slow to answer.

"Did anything happen?"

"I'm sorry, but once I brought up the reason for my visit, he refused to talk to me."

"Oh…" Yang dropped her head in sadness.

"But there's nothing to worry about. This actually works out in our favor."

At that moment, Yang rose her head to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

"If I was able to speak to him at that moment, then you would have had to been involved. And then, we'd have to discuss it like civilized people. Judging by your father's reaction and his impression on me, he doesn't seem like the negotiating sight. All we have to do is give him a week's notice. By the end of the week, if he refuses to speak with me, then we take it to court and decision is left up to the judge and jury and trust me… With them present, we won't lose," he said with a smile.

"I can trust you, right?"

"Of course you can. I haven't lead you astray yet and I don't plan on doing it any time soon. All we have to do is wait to see what happens."

"Alright."

"Well, I have nothing else planned for the day so I'm going to head home."

"Okay."

Oobleck looked at Yang and knew that she wasn't ready to leave.

"Um, I do have a bed in the backroom if you'd like to use it. I'm not sure if it's the best thing to sleep on, but…"

"I'll take you up on that offer. Thank you so much."

"Alright, have a good night and don't worry about a thing. Everything's going to work out in your favor." He bid her a friendly farewell and went home.

Once she was left alone, she went into the back room and saw a small bed in the middle of the room. She immediately jumped on it and tried her best to get comfortable. When she found her comfy spot, she pulled out her phone and looked through her photos. During their time together, they took a lot of pictures and each one of them showed so much happiness between the two of them. In the beginning, it was a little awkward, but near the end of the photo group, they were close-knit sisters. This was when Yang sighed incredibly loud. To her, none of this made any sense. If things went according to her, she would be alone with Ruby living without a care in the world. Now, she was fighting to get her back even though in her heart, Ruby belonged to her.

As she continued through her phone, her eyes started to grow heavy. She tried her best to keep them open, but every time it happened, she just grew weaker. That went on for a couple of minutes until she suddenly got a random call. She didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Yang… Yang, is that you?"

"Ruby? How are you calling me?"

"They went out for dinner and left me behind. Dad left his phone so I decided to try and call you. I'm so glad I remembered your number."

There was a sudden pause in the conversation.

"Yang, are you there?"

"Ruby." Her voice was soft and very weak.

"Yang, are you okay?"

"Of course I am. I've wanted to talk to you for so long. You don't know how amazing it is to hear your voice again."

"It's great to hear yours too. How are you?"

"Who cares about me? How are you doing? They better be treating you right."

"It's fine."

"Ruby, you know I can't believe that. please tell me if there's something going on over there."

"Um…"

"You know you can tell me anything."

"I think they're planning on leaving the country."

Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her jaw and heart nearly dropped to the floor. She was about to question Ruby, but there was no way she would lie about something like that.

"Do you know if this will be reality or…"

"I don't know. Dad tried making me pack up my stuff, but I refused to listen to him. Yang, I'm scared. I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine. I just need to know if they're planning on leaving this week."

"I doubt that. I don't have any of my stuff packed and neither of them have made an attempt to do it for me."

"Oh thank God." Yang suddenly took a huge sigh of relief. "Prevent them from making any moves this week. I promise something big is going to happen that will make it possible for us to see each other again."

"Really?"

"Of course. I promise that we'll be together again."

"Yang, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Ruby, we're home!"

"Oh man, I gotta go. I hope to see you soon. Bye."

"Ruby, I…" Before she could get another word out, the phone hung up on her. Yang took the phone away from her ear and saw that the call was over. She sighed again and dropped her arm on the bed. "We need to get this going soon."

…

When the next morning came around, Oobleck arrived at his office bright and early and saw that Yang was already. She seemed a lot more in the zone so he asked her if something happened. All she told him was that they needed to get this case to court as soon as possible.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Love Between Sisters

Chapter 16

The Showdown

 **Note:** I know it may sound sudden, but this is the last chapter of the story. I tried thinking of more to write about, but I knew it wouldn't be strong enough so this is it. I just wanted to say thank you for all of the support and I'm sorry that the end of this story's life span got a little weird in the updating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the finale

Oobleck continued to visit the house of Ruby's guardian, but they constantly refused to answer him. He left them notices about their behavior, but it seemed as though they weren't reading them. Time was running out and it was obvious that things were going to come down in court. On the final day, the household received a knock from the authorities which caused them to answer the door. This time, both the father and mother answered.

"Officer, how may I help you?"

"It appears as though you have been ignoring your call to the law. This is a court notice for you and your family to make an appearance tomorrow. If you refuse to show up, you will face incarceration. Please don't make the mistake of running from the law." Without saying anything else, the cops left in a grim fashion.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Did something happen sweety?"

Ruby's father turned around to see his wife standing in the hallway with wonder.

"For some reason, we are being called to court."

"Do you think it's about…"

"Don't say it. We just need to show up. I'm sure it's not about that. Anyway, just keep Ruby clueless about the situation."

"What situation?"

The two of them looked up and saw Ruby peeking down from the second floor.

"Nothing. We just have to go tomorrow for something."

"Oh okay." Ruby wasn't really sure about what they were talking about, but she was sure that it had to do with Yang. After all, Yang did tell her that something was going to happen soon so she didn't need to worry. This had to be the thing that she was talking about. For rest of the day, Ruby could only think about the next day and what surprises it could possibly bring.

That night was a tough one for everyone. Yang and Oobleck were busy finalizing their statements to make sure that it was flawless. Ruby was restless because there was a high possibility of seeing Yang again. Ruby's parents were spooked because they knew exactly what this was about, but could do nothing about it. The atmosphere in the city was getting tense.

…

On the morning of the assembly, everyone was slow. Their minds were racing, but their bodies were at a standstill. None of them could actually believe what was happening and why they were doing it. One side believed that this was the best for Ruby while the other side had their reasons for keeping Ruby. This was going to be the overall conflict of the assembly.

Once everyone was there, the room started to fill up. Yang and Oobleck were the first ones there. After them came the crowd and the final people to show up were Ruby and her parents. When they showed up, Yang stood up from her chair which caused Ruby to attempt to run after her. Unfortunately, her father held her back before she could.

"It's nice to finally see you… Dad," she said with such attitude.

"It's always a joy to see you too." He guided Ruby and his wife to the other side of the panel and waited for the judge's appearance.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Ozpin residing." After the formalities, the conflict began.

"Please be seated. Today, we will be discussing the guardianship of a Ms. Ruby Rose."

"What the hell is this?!" Ruby's father stood up in anger. "I was never told about why we were here."

"Sir, please take your seat. This is an organized assembly." The judge had all the power so Ruby's father was forced to take a seat. "Now, how do the defendant's plea?"

"I'm Ruby's father. Make me do a blood test, put me through a lie detector, anything you want. I can prove that she belongs to me and that I'm her father! Damn it! This process doesn't make any sense! This should even be happening!"

"Sir, calm yourself now. Let's hear from the other side."

"My lawyer and I believe that we are the true guardians of Ruby Rose and we even have proof."

"Alright. Simple opening statements. Now, let's hear the defendant's case."

Without wasting any time, Ruby's father stood up and approached Yang's table.

"This person has no right to be my daughter's guardian. Once she was old enough, she left us without a reason for it. We all wondered why she would do something like this, but then we realized that she wanted nothing to her. so we told ourselves that it would be best for Ruby not to know that she had an older sister. When something came up, we were forced to ask Yang to watch over and when we came back, we saw that Yang had a negative impact on her. That was when we knew we had to leave the country in order for Ruby to live in a good atmosphere.

"That is such bullshit," Yang screamed in frustration.

"Order! Will that be all for you, sir?"

"That's all I needed to say."

"Alright then. We will now hear from the plaintiff's side."

"Before I show the proof, I would just like to say that I've been more of a parent to Ruby than our father ever was. Her own father wasn't even man enough to tell her that her mom isn't even her real mom. I was the one who had to show Ruby who her real mother was, and when she met her, they just clicked. If it wasn't for me, Ruby wouldn't have been able to meet the woman who brought her into this world. No person that hides someone from someone else shouldn't be allowed to take care of someone else."

"Is that it?"

"No." Yang reached into her bag and pulled out a vanilla envelope. "Here is the proof." She handed the envelope to the security guard and he gave it to the judge. That's when he opened it up and read the contents of the envelope.

"Yang, by the time you read this, my life will have reached its end. All I can hope for this that you and Ruby are the best of sisters. Inside this envelope is everything you need to maintain the life you want. I've watched you grow over the past few years and I'm glad to call you my daughter. You never asked for anything. You always stayed strong and I could never repay that debt to you. You're an amazing young woman. Keep being the person that you are because Ruby's going to need someone to look up to you. And with that, I'm relinquishing my guardianship of my daughter to you. Her father doesn't deserve to watch over her. you kept me alive all of this time so I'm sure that you'll be able to raise Ruby up to be a wonderful woman. I love you so much and I wish you the best in everything you do. Goodbye my sweet."

Suddenly, the court room went silent. Yang and Oobleck were the only ones that knew what was inside the envelope so nothing caught them off guard. The ones who were the most surprised were Ruby's father and fake mother. They couldn't believe what they had just heard.

"That's a lie. That doesn't even mean anything. It's just a piece of paper."

"Uh, no it's not. There appears to be a finger print on the bottom of the will. Would you please…" Ozpin handed the paper to the guard and the guard ran it through the finger print scanner. "Also, there is Ruby's birth certificate and a court order that states the change of guardianship from Summer to Yang."

"No! this isn't right. I should have been involved in the guardianship process. How come I wasn't aware of this?"

"Sir, you obviously are not current with the law. Children belong to their mother no matter what happens in their relationship. Also, your divorce solidifies this change of guardianship. If there's nothing else left, I announce this case to be closed. Ms. Ruby Rose will be under the care of Ms. Yang Xiao Long. Case closed."

At that moment, Ruby stood up from her chair and ran over to Yang. Yang stood up and opened her arms up to Ruby. The two of them shared a hug that felt so good and so comfortable that it took forever for them to break away from it. Meanwhile, Yang opened her eyes to see her dad and the other woman walking out, but looking back at her.

"You're not my daughter. Neither of you are my daughters." He turned around in frustration and left the room.

That's when Yang rested her head on Ruby's head.

"Thank you. Thank you so much Yang. I love you."

"I love you too Ruby. I promise that I'll never leave you." That's when she finally broke away from the hug and knelt down in front of Ruby. "I may be your guardian now, but I'm going to be more of a big sister to you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you were younger, but I won't make that mistake again. We're together now and that's all that matters."

"Who cares about what happened in the past? We can start anew now."

"Haha, that sounds good. Let's do it."

The End


End file.
